1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid pumps, more specifically to vane pumps.
2. Description of Related Art
A vane pump is a type of positive displacement pump. The pump displacement is positive in the sense that rotation of the pump rotor displaces fluid from the pump body to the pump outlet in proportion to the rotation of the rotor. The coefficient of proportionality is termed the displacement of the pump. A low-pulse pump produces substantially uniform displacement across the entire rotational cycle of the pump.
Achievement of uniform displacement is typically prevented by the presence of pump vanes that impel the fluid from a pump inlet to a pump outlet. Each vane displaces a diminishing amount of fluid as it retracts into the rotor as it sweeps past the pump outlet. Similarly, a variation in pump displacement occurs as the trailing vane sweeps from the pump inlet to the pump outlet if the pump core does not have uniform radial separation from the rotor across the passage from pump inlet to pump outlet.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved vane pumps with low-pulse. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.